


Would you kindly?

by Babe_Chan



Series: Rapture and Columbia drabbles [4]
Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, WYKs, What Have I Done, but Sub!Jack is so cute, fuffly porn, genderless reader, male reader - Freeform, reader dicking around, send halp, would you kindly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a simple conversation, a few touches, and a slip of the tongue to find Jack's weak point.<br/>He loved when you ordered him around, but only if said three magic words; Would you kindly?<br/>When a you learn about WYKs and how they work on Jack.<br/>Just a fic where the reader just uses the WYKs to help our favorite guy, and poor stressed out Jack is all to willing to fallow beck and call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you kindly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitatatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/gifts).



> For the hella rad Ryzi cause without 'em I would have never posted this fic.  
> Pst check out their stuff it's super rad like them!

"Say Jack...you alright?" You asked as you locked the door behind you, seeing Jack pace the room in a stressed manner. "You look worked up...just relax. We're safe in here."

"Sorry...just...things on my mind." Jack gave you an apologetic look as he stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean we have so much we need to do."

"It's fine...I mean what would Atlas say?" You began and did your best impression of the man. "Boyo, would ya kindly relax? Ya'll give yerself a headache at this rate."

"Yeah...something like that." Jack visibly relaxed as you placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was pretty spot on...sounded just like him."

 

You had noticed the sudden change in his body language, it had your attention for sure. He hadn't relaxed when you told him the first time but when you said it how Atlas would have; he did. This was going to need to be tested to be sure it wasn't some fluke or something.

 

"Feel nothing but pleasure when I touch you," You asked as you ran your hand down his chest. "Would you kindly, Jack?"

 

Jack shivered at your touch and bit his lip to hold back a small whipper, you walked behind him and pressed your chest to his back, and your hands on his hips. You began rubbing small circles on his hips, sometimes lightly scratching his skin, and rested your chin on his shoulder. So far it seemed if you say three simple words along with whatever and he would do it, but you had to be sure.

That meant you would use it the phrase again after a bit of teasing and well you were a Dom kinda person so it wasn't that hard to give orders, though you'd never do anything to harm Jack since he was more than someone to toy with...he was your friend and lover at the same time and you wanted nothing more than to help him out.

 

"Does it feel good, Jack?" You cooed into his ear before sucking on the spot behind his earlobe and dragging your teeth on it. "Well does it?"

 

All Jack could do was moan softly as you ran your hands under his sweater, nearly bucked his hips when you played with the waistband, and arched his back when you pressed yourself closer. He shivered and moaned as you kissed , lightly bit, and sucked along his neck. He let a whine out when one of your hands gave his ass a squeeze, Jack was having a hard time keeping himself up as he felt weak in the knees.

 

"Jack, you're not saying anything..." You let him go, walking in front of him with a pout, and lightly gripped the front of his pants. "Do you not like what I'm doing or is it you want me to touch some where else?"

"N-no...it feels amazing, [Name]." Jack fumbled over his words and let a choked moan out. "Anywhere is fine...just don't stop."

 

Well that did it for you, you lightly shoved him onto the bed, and straddling his lap. He was a blushing mess underneath you and was panting slightly as well. Why was this boy so freaking cute!? It was taking every ounce of will power not to just smother him with kisses and love, he was gonna be the death of you somehow with how cute he was.

 

"Jack...you're so handsome." You trailed your index finger under his jaw then down his neck with a smile. "Intoxicating even, more addictive than ADAM."

 

You scooted back so you were sitting on his thighs, pushing his sweater up slowly as he gasped or whimpered from every tough, began kissing down his chest. You could hear his heart hammer against his ribs, it made you smirk as you claw his stomach below you, and licked at his creamy flesh. He let a groan out as you clawed, kissed, and licked any part of his skin you could reach. Occasionally you'd roll your hips against his just to hear the cute whimper or moan, his voice would hit an octave higher or lower than his normal voice drove you insane, and it was addicting to hear him make those sounds.

 

"God...ngh..." Jack was a panting mess at this point and clawing at the sheets. "D-do-oh-n't say say things like that, [Name]!"

"But it's true, every little gasp or groan is just so incredibly enticing." You scooted down a bit more and kissed the claw marks you made, dragging your tongue over them as you did. "I adore you, you're perfect in my eyes. And I want nothing more than to see you writhing under my touches."

 

Jack snapped his eyes shut as he let low groan out, it was too much for the brunet, and he bucked his hips in hopes of some much needed friction. You on the other hand just drank up the sounds he made, smiling when he bucked his hips, and placing your hands on his hips to keep him still. The poor male let a whine of frustration out and snapped his eyes open then sent you a pleading look.

 

"What is it Jack?" You cooed to him as you rubbed circles on his hips and kiss just above his waistband. "Tell me what you want so I can make it happen."

"....." Jack mumbled with a reddening face looked off to the side.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." You pouted before dragging your tongue across the soft creamy skin. "Speak up so I can help you."

"Touch me...please." He manged to get out before letting a moan out. "Please...I-I need more."

"I am touching you though." You looked at him with a small frown and sighed. "Be more specific Jack, I'm not a mind reader."

"Down there..." Jack couldn't bring himself to say and let a whimper out. "Please...it hurts so much...down there...I can't take it anymore, [Name]."

"You mean here?" You place one hand on his groin, lightly rubbing it, and looked at the flustered man. "Or no?"

"Y-yes there!" Jack let a choked sob out and gripped the sheets tightly. "Please it's painful."

"Poor Jackie. I didn't mean to make you so painfully hard." Your rubbed a little harder and kiss his forehead. "Don't worry I make it all better."

"Ngh!" The brunet arched his back and moaned in a low tone. "M-more."

"Demanding aren't you?" You tease as pulled your hand away. "But you've been a good boy so I'll give you what you want."

 

Before Jack could respond you had already undid his pants, tugging them along with his underwear down, and slowly began to stroke his hard on with long strokes. Jack made those cute little sound again, he was just really testing your will, as he looked at you with lustful eyes and rosy cheeks...fucking hell he was too damn cute for his own good. Now seemed like a good time as ever to use the phrase on him again.

 

"Feel better? Want me to go faster?" You murmur into his ear and lightly kiss his neck. "Beg for me, would you kindly?"

"Oh my god ,so good. Mhm...faster please!" Jack said breathlessly and began panting heavily. "Don't stop, don't stop [Name]...please, please...ah."

"Since you begged, I wont stop." You murmur softly as you picked up the pace with the strokes. "Are you close?"

"So close [Name]...ah...so so close." Jack cupped your face and kissed you hard as he came in your hand, muffling his scream. "Mhm!"

"Such a good boy...look at all this cum." You look at the semi clear substance with a smile and used your other hand to stroke his thigh. "This was all you Jack, impressive."

"ah...thank you...felt so wonderful." He panted out as he looked at you with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes. "No...you helped....couldn't done it without....you ha."

"Why don't you rest?" You kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "Then we can go again."

 

Jack nodded slowly as his eyes started to droop closed and soon was asleep. He looked so cute with his flushed cheeks and disheveled appearance, all you wanted to do was smother him in kisses and snuggles, it made your heart skip a beat at the sight.

 

"Would you kindly go back to before this?" You asked as you wiped your hand off on sheets and began fixing his clothes. "Feel other things again, for me."

 

So it seemed it was the WYKs that made this all happen...you'd have to have to dig more into it to get better answers but that could wait. For now you just lay by Jack and snuggle up to him. Just as you were about to drift off to sleep you felt a pair of arms pull you in close, nuzzling your neck in a sleepy manner, and mumbling something along the line of 'I love you' under his breath. You smiled a little as you turn to face him, wrapping your arms around his torso, and mumbled 'I love you too' before kissing his lips gently.

Damn him for being so sugary sweet to the point you were sure your teeth would rot out at the mere thought of him. But also bless him for being so kind and loving, the world had very few people like Jack, and you were lucky to have him in your life. He made it being in this hell hole know as Rapture all worth it because you knew at the end of the day you'd have someone there for you.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a part two where the reader and Jack do the do or one where Jack uses WYK on the reader and it works?

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? I wrote porn when it was supposed to originally the reader using the WYKs to hurt Jack but I can't bring myself to hurt that precious honeycomb aslkdjaslkdjaslkdj


End file.
